Secrets Always Come Out!
by LivingInADreamWorldxx
Summary: What happens when Minerva and Severus get into a fight and Minerva tells all the staff her biggest secret?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Always Come Out

Minerva McGonagall was well known to over react when it came to defending her favourite student, although she will not admit to that. And yet again Minerva was having a very loud argument in the staff room with the one and only person brave enough to insult the 'know-it-all'.

"The way you defend the 'little-know-it-all' one would think that she was your daughter"

"What the hell is it to you if she had a brain and pushes herself to achieve better than her classmates, What is it to you if she is my bloody daughter, what the fuck does it matter if she is like me?"

Everyone had always suspected that Hermione was related to the transfiguration professor and they were in shock not only because Minerva had just told everyone that Hermione was her daughter but also that she had used bad language more than once and had lost her temper that bad, they had never seen their normally collected friend so out of control.

"H-H-Hermione is your daughter?" Severus said, after two minutes of silence.

At the same moment Albus Dumbledore walked in to hear the last comment. "Minerva why don't you go back to our rooms" He hadn't meant to say that, the look on everyone's face afterwards was hilarious. Not many people new they were married.

"Ok" Minerva walked towards the back of the room and entered a passage that took her to the headmasters office.

"Now why the hell did you say anything about Hermione again after the last four warnings, I told you that she would say or do something she regretted, I know my wife very well and she can get herself very worked up if anyone insults her family, now I know you all have questions and they will be answered, but not now. You will not say anything to anybody, Hermione does not know that myself and Minerva are her parents and we need to be the ones to tell her this, so tomorrow we will hold a meeting where we will explain, If you don't mind I'm going to comfort my wife" With that said he walked out the same way his wife had just left and into his office.

"Bloody hell!!"

The room was deadly silent, nobody new what to say. Eventually the staff left and they were not surprised that the headmaster and his deputy both missed dinner that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Minerva was safely sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room, she just couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Before she new what was happening she was laying down on her bed in the comforting arms of her husband.

Time passed and eventually Minerva stopped crying.

"What did you say to the staff?" she had wanted to ask Albus that for a while now but was afraid of the answer.

"I told them we would have a meeting tomorrow when I would answer their questions and that they were not to say a word to anybody because Hermione doesn't know"

"We need to speak to Hermione"

"I know" They both got out of bed and made themselves presentable, then set out for the Gryiffindor common room.

They new that they were drawing attention to themselves by walking down the corridors holding hands but they were not really in the mood to deal with the attention so they ignored it. They were still holding hands when they went into the common room.

The room went deadly silent, everyone was looking at the two teachers in the room, not so much surprised that they were holding hands, just that they were doing it in public.

"Hermione, would you come to my office please?" Ablus broke the silence.

"Yes sir" Hermione got up, hugged ginny and said bye to the boys and followed the head and deputy out of the room and up to the headmasters office.

When they were there they made their way through to the rooms behind the desk and went into the living room.

"Hermione, will you please sit down we need to talk to you"

"Ok, this has something to do with me been adopted and you been my parents, right?" To say that they were shocked was an understatement.

"H-How did you know?" Minerva was afraid that she had hurt her daughter by not telling her the truth.

"I look a lot like the both of you when I take this glamour off, not a big change just my eye and hair colour" with a wave of her hand the glamour vanished and the bushy brown hair became black long curls and her eye's turned a greenish blue. They had the famous twinkle to her fathers.

"I'm not angry any more, I knew the first time I set eyes you both you had to be my parents, at first I was angry, I hadn't been brought up with magic and I didn't understand why it was a danger for me to be brought up by the both of you. But after the first year hear I understood how important it was for me not to be known as your daughter or for it be common knowledge that you were married. I could have been seriously hurt even thought me been friends with Harry means I'm in danger anyway. I knew when you thought the time right you would tell me"

Minerva stood up and pulled her daughter into a hug and to her surprise Hermione hugged her back and started to sob uncontrollably. Albus took them to the bedroom and lay them both down, he took them into his arms and they all fell asleep eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning in the arms of her parents was the best thing Hermione could have asked for.

"Good morning sweetie, how you feeling?" Albus asked his daughter, Minerva was still asleep and it was a nice feeling for him to have both his wife and daughter in the same room.

"I'm fine daddy" Hermione had wanted to call her two favourite professors that for a long time and now that she had the chance she was wasting no time at all. Albus pulled the young girl into his arms and held her till Minerva woke up.

"Good morning mum" Hermione said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good morning hunny" she pulled her daughter into a hug and then the family got ready for the day

"Hermione, we have to tell the staff today about our marriage and you been our daughter, your mother lost her temper with Severus and told everyone who was present in the staff room, would you like to be there?" Albus thought it would be better if Hermione was there so that his potions professor didn't say anything to harsh.

"Yes please, but I don't want them to treat me differently just because of who my parents are" The only down side of been two of the most powerful people in the wizarding world as your parents was that you needed to live up to them.

"Hunny, you don't need to worry yourself about that, I would be more concerned about what your friends will say, than to the attitude in class, the only professor that will treat you any different is professor Snape and only because he wouldn't want to get on the bad side of me and your father, not after what I said yesterday to him" Minerva laughed and pulled Hermione up so she was standing in front of a mirror, then she pulled Hermione's hair into a loose bun and let some of her hair fall onto her face.

"There all done, you look very pretty"

"Thank you mum" She hugged her mum once more before the pair made their way up to the staff room. She hadn't put the glamour back on because there was no need, so when she walked into the staff room with her mother, they new straight away that she was a mini mum.

Hermione sat down between her parents and lay her head on her fathers shoulder.

"How long have you been married?" One of the staff members just couldn't keep her questions to herself any more.

"45 years next week"

"Why didn't Miss Granger know that you were her parents?"

"Because it was a danger to me to know who my parents were"

"Why have you told her now"

"She already new we were her parents, she has done for some time, but she let us tell her, that is why she used a glamour to look like her adoptive parents and why she has now taken it off"

About an hour later and the staff were out of questions.

"Hermione. Amanda and Poppy are you god parents"

"Yeah, but you can just call us auntie Mandi and auntie pops"

"Do not call me that it's auntie poppy, I hate it, your mother and auntie just like to wind me up, she doesn't like Amanda so its Mandi although you still have to call us professor Hooch and Madam Pomfrey is school time"

"I guessed that, what do I tell Ron?" Hermione began to panic she new Harry would be ok with the whole thing but it may just be too much for Ron to handle.

"Lets go tell them now"

"I need to tell Harry first, he will be ok with it, Ron may go a little funny about me keeping secrets from him"

"Okay, you go now" Hermione was given a kiss on the head and a hug from her mum and dad and a hug from both her auntie's as she went to find Harry and Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione reached the portrait to the Gryiffindor common room she took a deep breath and walked into the almost empty common room muttering the password, she was scared. She still hadn't replace the glamour and she new that harry and Ginny would guess before Ron even noticed the change.

When she walked into the common room the room went deadly silent, she new they were all wondering why she had left with the headmaster and his deputy, stayed out all night and then came back looking just like them.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny. Can I talk to you all in privet?"

"Yeah come on, lets go for a walk" Ron and Ginny had to practically pull harry from the common room he was that stuck with Hermione's new looks.

When the four of them were all sitting by the lake hermione started her tale at when her adoptive parents told her she was adoptive.

"When I was five, my mum sat me down and told me I was adopted, that my parents loved me very much, but they were unable to look after me because it was extremely dangerous for me to be brought up with them. When I first set eyes on Professor McGonagall when she came to tell me I was going to attend Hogwarts, I new she was my mother, when I read about all she had achieved in her life I new why it was dangerous for me to be her daughter, I used a glamour so I looked like my adoptive parents. My father is even greater than my mum and that was were the real danger for me was. He has many enemies and it was too dangerous, they decided to tell me yesterday, the didn't know that I already new and I think I shocked them quite a bit"

"YOU MEEN YOU NEW ALL THIS, AND YOU NEVER ONCE WANTED TO TELL US, YOU SO CALLED 'BEST FRIEDS?" Ron shouted in her face.

"I COULDN'T TELL YOU I KNEW IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS" Hermione was now almost in tears and Harry new he had to get her away from the Weasley bad temper, he new Ginny would start after the shock had worn off.

"Hermione, come one lets go she your mum and dad"

"SHE TOLD YOU WHO HER FATHER IS BUT NOT ME?" Ginny had started now and this argument was going to take a long time to mend.

Harry pulled Hermione towards the castle, she was in a world of her own. Once they has gotten to the ROR they sat down in the rugs on the floor and he held her while she cried.

About an hour later she looked up to see she was face to face with the boy she secretly loved.

"You know that Albus Dumbledore is my dad right?"

"Yes, he came in with your mum yesterday, you look very pretty you know" Harry had had feelings for Hermione for a while now and he thought she looked even more beautiful without the glamour. They looked into each other eyes and them without even thinking about what they were doing they kissed.

A few minutes later and they broke apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione just laughed and kissed him again.

"Come on, I want to go to lunch, we are already a few minutes late" They walked towards the great hall in total silence just enjoying the time they had together.

"Can we sit with Fred and George, I don't want to be in the company of Ronald bloody Weasley"

"If you like, but have you thought what will happen when we walk in there, you look really like your mum"

"I think Ron and Ginny will have already told most people and the staff already know"

"Okay then come on"

When they entered the hall, everyone looked up, they were shocked at how good the know-it-all-looked and at the fact she was holding Harry Potter's hand, and the fact they walked straight past Ron and Ginny to go sit with the twins.

Dinner was quite a funny story only the twins talked to Harry and Hermione everyone else just stared, unable to think of what to say.

When Harry, Hermione and the twins had finished they all walked back towards the entrance hall.

"I mean she such a secret keeping bitch" before anybody could stop him, Harry had hit Ron straight in the face and onto the floor, Fred and George had both shot a few curses at him and Hermione had slapped him across the cheek, then they all walked out of the hall as if nothing had happened, laughing at one of the jokes the twins had just told.


	5. Chapter 5

All the Hogwarts staff sat there looking on in shock at what had just happened, Hermione was going out with Harry Potter, they had both fallen out with Ronald Weasley and a fight had broken out between them about something he had said.

"I think your daughter has your temper" Amanda and Poppy just laughed at the expressions on the other staff members faces.

Minerva stood up and made her was out of the great hall closely followed by Albus and Amanda, Poppy stayed behind and checked Ron out, not healing anything, she cared for her god-daughter and wasn't going to let him off lightly for hurting her.

When the three professors reached the Gryiffindor common they entered to find the four of them having a pillow fight, the whole of the room was coved in feathers and they all collapsed in the middle of the room giggling. When they finaly noticed that the professors were in the room, the all tried really hard not to laugh, but it was proving extremely difficult, in the end it was to everyone's surprise that Hermione started to laugh first, and an even bigger surprise that she through a pillow at her mum. (they had told Fred and George on the way back up to the common room) The biggest shock was when the usually strict and sensible professor threw the pillow back and stated the fight again. Poppy joined in when she came back up. None of them noticed that they had made a lot of noise and most of the Gryiffindor's and professors were stood at the side of the room watching the fight. When they finely did stop the fight, they looked around and laughed even more at everyone's faces, Ron looked grumpy, the professors looked shocked that two strict professors had joined the fight although they were not shocked that the headmaster and flying professor had joined in and the rest looked like they didn't know what to think. When Albus, Minerva, Mandi and Poppy had cleared up all the mess, Albus made his was out of the common room.

"I want you all in my office in ten minutes" He looked at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins and then left followed by the professors.

Ten minutes later and they were all sitting in the headmasters office along with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Right, Does anybody care to tell me what happened in the great hall?"

Hermione pulled her want out of her pocket and took her memory, then put it in a glass bottle and gave it to her father. Harry, Fred and George did the same. But Ron and Ginny just stood there trying to look innocent. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, along with Mr and Mrs Weasley all looked at the memories and they all came out looking very angry at the two youngest Weasley's.

"If you ever insult my daughter and her friends again you will find yourself out of Hogwarts quicker than you can say bloody hell, do I make myself clear?"

Ron, Ginny and their parents looked slightly shocked at this, they had never seen the great Albus Dumbledore get so angry.

"Yes sir"

"Then you both can go, now

"Y-your daughter?" Arthur and Molly looked slightly shocked by the news but they hid it well.

"Yes Hermione is my daughter and Minerva is my wife"

"You may go now if you wish, I had to inform you of the behaviour of Ronald and Ginny, if you like you can flu back to the burrow"

"Yes, I think that would be the best idea"

Molly and Arthur said their goodbyes and left to go home.

"I think we will leave you all to talk"

Fred and George walked out of the office and back to the common room, when they got their they were bombarded with questions about what was going on, not only with the fight but with Harry and Hermione and her new looks. They didn't say anything, in the end everyone gave up and just stopped talking to them altogether.

Back in the office Minerva, Albus, Hermione and Harry were all talking about what they would say to the students and if Hermione should change her last name.

"I want to change my name"

"Hermione, if you take my name it will become dangerous"

"But I'm already in danger with going out with Harry"

"Why don't you take your mum's name then?"

"That's a better idea, Hermione can take my last name, there is everyone happy now?"

"Hermione McGonagall, I like it"

"Good, it is still dangerous but it is better"

"So we tell people who my mum is but not who you are?"  
"Yes, that is still too dangerous"

"Okay"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Right then… Better explain what happened with the big delay. My computer got a really bad virus, and then takes months to fix, then when it was fixed I had a maths exam (which I'm proud to say I got an A*) And when they fixed my computer they got rid of everything. I'd like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. Its my first attempt at a multi chapter story. I appetite them all, especially after reading some of yours. So I better get on with the story. Nicole x.**

"Are you happy Mia?" Harry asked as the pair made their way around the lake.

"Mia?" Hermione replied, looking amused. Harry just laughed and seconds she joined in.

"It suits you, and you never answered the question. Are you happy Mia?"

"I'm happy I have you. I'm scared that we wont live through this war. I'm angry at Ron and Ginny because they don't understand. I'm scared that I wont have the time in this war to get to know my parents like I should. I'm nervous about all our exams. I just feel confused." They had stopped now, and were just stood holding each other. Hermione had started to sob quietly into Harry. Harry was whispering words of comfort into her ear as he rocked back and forth, attempting to calm her down. When the shaking had subdue Harry pulled back and brushed Hermione's hair out of her face.

"Why don't you go and see your mum, she can look after you, I'm really sorry but I have Quidditch practice and I think your mum would be a better comfort to you at the minute" Hermione nodded her head slowly, kissed Harry on the cheek and headed towards the castle to find her mum.

*

"Mum, are you there?" Mia shouted as she walked into the empty living room in her mum's chambers.

"In the bedroom Hun." Hermione headed towards the bedroom and went straight for the bed, she laid down and started to sob uncontrollable. Minerva had being watching her daughter from the corner of her eye since she had come into the room and as soon as Hermione had started sobbing had made her way over to her distressed daughter and lifted her onto her knee and held her close to herself. The pair sat like that for a good few hours until Hermione had calmed down enough to talk.

"Harry asked me if I was ok, and I kinda broke down on him, when I calmed down he suggested I come and see you, then I kinda just broke down even worse." Minerva rubbed circles on her daughters back and pulled her close still.

"What's worrying you Mia?" at this Hermione chuckled.

"What?" Minerva asked with a slight smile.

"Harry called me that earlier, I like it" She smiled up at her mother and when Min smiled back she laid her head on her mum's shoulder.

"I'm worried I will fail my exams, I'm angry at Ron and Ginny for not understanding, I worried that Harry isn't going to get through this whole thing emotionally, not alone physically, he's already depressed. I'm scared something will happen to you and dad. I scared that even though you love me, you might give me up again. In general I'm just really confused."

Minerva took a deep breath while trying to presses everything her daughter had told her.

"First off, The day you fail your exam's is the day I marry Voldermort, as for Mr and Miss Weasley, real friends don't leave you, no matter what. Harry in another matter, I had noticed her was quite quiet this year, I'll have a word with you're dad. I cant guarantee that any of us will live through the war, but I will do everything in my power to keep you, Harry, myself and your dad safe. Now I'm only going to say this once so you better listen. I love you more than anyone and anything in this world excluding Albus and I will never ever give you up again, you understand why it was nessasery we gave you up the first time and I'm not planning on doing it again ever. Your far to lovable, witty, beautiful and intelligent for me to allow anyone else the pleasure of loving you like a mother should." At this Mia threw her arms around her mother and laughed.

Albus was worried, he hadn't seen either of his girls. I had just been dinner and even Harry seemed to be looking for Hermione as he picked at his food. He walked up to his wife's chambers and walked into the living, he heard laughter coming from the bedroom and entered to see his daughter with a tearstained face hugging Minerva like she was never going to let go. He walked up to them and picked Hermione up and span her round. Mia laughter ringing around the room.

"Daddy, put me down!" a happy Hermione shouted at him. He laid down on the bed next to his wife, still holding his daughter, Min laid down on the bed and she rapped her arms around Mia as she had ended up in the middle. Albus did the same. A few minutes later Mia was fast asleep, safe in her parents arms.

"What happened tabby?" Albus asked Min when he was sure Mia was asleep.

"She broke down, she's worried for Harry, she thinks he's depressed. She's angry at Mr and Miss Weasley. Scared we'll give her away and failing her exams, but I think we're ok for now" She smiled slightly at her husband as he wiped the lone tear that had found it's way down her cheek.

"Go to sleep Min, you look tied" In a matter of seconds she was fast asleep and unconsciously pulled her daughter closer.

After a few minutes of watching his beautiful girls, he allowed sleep to take him.

**As I said I'm really sorry. Reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer but it's not easy I'm not the best at English at school. Hehe. I also have more time this holiday but in the next few months I have 7 exams so I may take a while to complete the story. I also have no idea where to go next. Any idea?? **

**Nicole. X **


	7. Chapter 7

Mia was sitting at the top of the astronomy tower. She may be strong but with everything that happened in the last week, she was stressed and for once in her life she hadn't a clue what she should do.

_If I jump will they notice? _She looked out over the grounds and a single tear fell down her face as the thought of her family and friends just looking at her like they don't care she jumped flashed through her mind.

_Don't be ridiculous Mia, they love you. If you jump, you break their hearts. _

With that thought she stood up to move away from the edge, away from the dangerous thoughts. But she couldn't move, she just stood there. After ten minutes, she was finally brought out of her frozen state as heavy rain drops fell and the wind picked up, but she still didn't move. She couldn't. It was weak to cry, it showed you cared. In the rain she could cry. The tears disguised as the heavy drops of rain. Hiding her from the people she loved. And hiding them from the truth that would simply hurt too much.

With all these thought going through her head she didn't notice the footsteps behind her, or the bang of the door as someone entered the tower. In fact, she didn't notice anything until a hand pushed against her back and she fell.

Minerva McGonagall new when something was wrong, and she couldn't shake the feeling that her daughter hadn't fully accepted what she had said to her the night before after her breakdown. Mia hadn't shown up for any of her lessons that day or for any meals. No one had seen her at all that day after she left the headmasters chambers that morning. So after ten minutes of sitting restlessly on the sofa, she transformed into a tabby cat and when to find her daughter.

Albus had noticed his daughters absence as well. He knew his wife, although she looked calm, was panicking more that she had ever panicked in her life. He was watching her as she went to find Mia, and followed to make sure his girls were ok.

Min knew he was following her and it made her feel a little better. Wanting some comfort she jumped into his arms with little warning and looked amused as he almost dropped her. He said nothing as her walked around the deserted corridors and into empty class rooms, making their way up the castle.

When they got the entrance of the astronomy tower stairs they both senses her magic signature. Min jumped from Albus' arms and fled up the stairs quicker than she had ever run in her life. Albus wasn't far behind, in his Phoenix form.

They reached the top just as a figure dressed all in black pushed Mia from the top of the tower. The deafening silence that followed for a split second didn't last long as Mia screamed. Times seed to stop and Min froze. Albus slowed the fall and cushioned the ground beneath her but he could stop the fall without killing her with internal injuries. When she hit the floor Min snapped out of it and grabbed Albus just as he apperated to where Mia had fell.

Mia hurt. She wasn't completely shore what had happened. How she had come to be laying below the astronomy tower. All she remembered was thinking about jumping. _Would I have jumped? No, I couldn't hurt them like this. But how did I get here? _She was vaguely aware that her mother was holding her close to her chest to her dad's magic cracking around her. He was angry. _Have I really done this? Will he still love me? _

"Well, I didn't kill the brat this time, but I will!" Albus and Minerva didn't have the chance to do anything as the stranger apperated away…

**Hay. X **

**I'm really sorry for not having time to write this story and I hope you like it. Thanks to horcruxhorror for the brill idea. And to every one else who has faith in me. I will try to update before the summer hols but if not I wont be able to update till September because I'm away all summer. **

**Thanks …**

**Love Nicole x **


	8. Chapter 8

"**Albus, It's been a week and she still hasn't woken up! What if she wont ever wake up. I can't loose my baby now, I've only just got her back," Minerva screamed at her husband as they returned to their chambers after cheeking on Mia. Albus knew he couldn't say anything to make Min feel better. He just pulled her into his chest as she sobbed and fell into his arms. **

**After Mia had been pushed Min and Albus had rushed her to Poppy and had assisted in what they could for hours before she was finally stable. They were having no luck in finding the man who had pushed her. Both Min and Albus had many enemies and they couldn't pin point the exact person who had hurt their daughter because of this. The second mystery was of course how the man had apperated out of Hogwarts, it had caused many new ward to be placed around the school so that the students were safe. **

**It was the morning after Min had broken down when they got the floo call from Poppy, telling them that Mia had woken up and was screaming for her mother. **

**Min, not even stopping to put her day clothes on, rushed to the hospital wing with Albus following closely behind her. **

"**Mummy, please Mummy! I WANT MY MUMMY," Mia shouted as she woke up. She wanted to say sorry for jumping, she really didn't want to. She couldn't remember how she fell, just that she was thinking about it one minute and the next she was plummeting to the ground. **

"**Shhh, darling. Mummy's hear. Your safe hunny. You've got nothing to worry about" Min soothed as she pulled Mia into her arms. **

"**I'm sorry I jumped Mummy," Mia whispered.**

**At the look of horror that crossed her family's face, she hit hers in her mums shoulder.**

"**Mia, Baby. You didn't jump. A man pushed you!" Amanda said as she was the first to find her voice.**

"**You wanted to jump?" Min sounded totally defeated. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed just how bad the situation with Mia emotions was. **

"**I wanted to, I thought you give me up because I wasn't what you wanted and that Harry only wanted me because of my last name. I miss Ginny and Ron. They hate me. But then I remembered our talk about everything, and what you went through when you give me up. I also thought how you would all feel if I did jump, how Harry feels on a daily basis because of him and decided I did want to anymore. I was about to get up and run to you but I just remember falling and then a mans voice. I thought I jumped. But I didn't. Why would someone push me? Mummy I'm scared!" Mia was sobbing into her mothers chest as she was held by her Mum and Dad. **

**The room had gone silent, no one knew what to say. They all felt guilty they had pushed Mia to think about suicide and even more so because the didn't stop the man who had pushed their pride and joy. **

**Harry was walking around the lake when he heard some one running towards him. As she turned round to see who was running he suddenly had his arms full of a very out of breath Mia. His arms tightened around her and they both cried silently about the possible out comes of the incident that had happened just over a week ago. **

"**When did you wake up?" Harry asked quizzically.**

"**This morning, mum would have told you but I just wanted to spend some time with my family, I hope you don't mine." Mia glanced at Harry with hopeful eyes.**

"**It's perfectly fine, your family are important. I'm really glad your awake. I haven't slept because of night mares that you wouldn't come back." Harry looked away ashamed he had behaved as such.**

"**Oh Harry. I love you so much. I'm sorry for scaring you so much. I really was thinking about jumping, I was confused. Then I decided not to and then got pushed. I was so scared Harry." Mia muttered into Harry's shoulder as her held her tight. **

"**I know, I've thought of it before. Many times. I just spend more time with the people I love and then they thought seems so silly because you don't want them in pain." He whispered, saying for the first time out loud.**

"**I know. You, Mum, Dad, Auntie Poppy and Amanda changed my mind. I love you all too much to let you go." She smiled for the first time that day at the thought of her family (including Harry) saving her. **

"**Talking to the people you love helps so much. Its what I do. Mia can you not tell your mum and dad that I have considered suicide, not till I'm ready." He pleaded with her.**

"**I'd do anything for you Harry. But one day it will do you good to talk to one of my parents about it. They love you very much even if they don't openly show it." She whispered and squeezed him tighter in a hug.**

"**I will, when I'm ready. I promise." He said into Mia's hair. **

**They stood in their embrace until the sun set before making their way back to the castle for a well needed nights sleep. **

**The story just came to me, so while I had the time I thought you'd all want the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. :D x**

**Love Nicole. x**


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks had passed since Hermione had been pushed and the family seemed to be moving on.

"Hi Mia", Harry muttered, sitting next to the girl in question.

"What's the matter Harry?" Mia looked concerned and pulled her boyfriend into a loving embrace.

"I don't want to do it any more. I don't want to kill anyone, no matter who it is. I don't want to bring myself to that level. B-but I know I have to kill him, I cant not kill him when all I see at night is him killing innocent people. I don't want to be Harry Potter anymore. I just want to go away. From Hogwarts, the war, my 'Family'… My life." Hermione was so shocked that she froze, she didn't know how to comfort her love. So she did the only thing she could. Pulled the sobbing boy into her chest and sent a message to her mum.

It had taken quite a while for Harry to calm down in Min's arms. He clung to her for dear life. By the time he had, Amanda, Albus and Poppy had gathered around the troubles young man. He fell asleep eventually and Albus managed to carry him back to the castle, with his newly found family following.

They put the young couple into Mia's room for the night and the adults split into the master bedroom and the two spare rooms. Wanting to be close in case either of the emotional teens found trouble in sleep.

Luckily for the extended Dumbledore family everyone managed to get a decent nights sleep. Harry was the first one up and after realising where he was, went to sit in the headmasters living room.

"Harry…" Minerva had woken to the sound of someone moving about and realised that it must have been one of the children. He was staring into the fire. "I don't think I can be strong anymore. Not for you, for Mia. I don't even think I can be strong enough for myself."

She came and sat next to him. Not talking, just listening to what the emotionally exhausted teen had to say.

"Do you think im a bad person for not wanting to kill a person responsible for all the darkness in the world?" He muttered after sitting in silence for a while.

"I think that you are the most wonderful, brilliant, brave, noble and compassionate young man I have ever met. I think that the fact you don't want to kill him doesn't make you a lesser person. I wish with all my heart that you had a better life, with parent and siblings. I wish I had been able to take you in and race both you and Hermione. No matter what Harry, I'll always love you… whether you kill him or you don't. You will always be the son I never had." By the time this had been said, they were both crying. Harry had his head in her lap and she was trying to make him see she cared.

"I'm sorry I scared everyone yesterday. I just didn't feel like living anymore. I didn't think I would be missed. But I did what I always do and thought of Mia and she told me that you loved me just as much as you love her. And that I always will have a family. Even if it is unconventional. I love you … mum."

The family, after a few hours trying to get everyone ready for the day and a few arguments about what to do, were finally ready to go out for the day. They had finally decided to go muggle Christmas shopping. They were trying to avoid the publicity and wanted to just enjoy themselves. All of them agreed that they had had a wonderful day. And when they retired for the night, fell into an easy dreamless sleep.

Sorry for not updating… x.

I've had a mental few months, exams to weddings abroad and the starting year 11. I haven't found the time to write until me x.

Thank you all for the reviews.

Love Nicole x.


End file.
